A vehicle device has been disclosed (see Patent Document 1) with a structure in which a saddle is mounted on a carriage having two wheels arranged on the left and right, wherein the saddle has a movable permanent magnet to which the load of a rider is applied, and a stationary permanent magnet for levitation arranged mating with the movable permanent magnet in such a way that their counter-poles are positioned opposing and also fixed to the carriage, whereby the movable permanent magnet is supported in levitation from the stationary permanent magnet by a magnetic spring consisting of the movable permanent magnet and the stationary magnet for levitation.
FIGS. 17A and 17B are conceptual views showing conventional states of a motor vehicle 1 and an occupant M during acceleration. In the figures, reference numeral 1 denotes a motor vehicle, 2 denotes a body, 3 denotes a seat as an example of loading means, 4 denotes an axle, 5 denotes a wheel, G1 denotes an overall center of gravity, g denotes gravity, Fi denotes an inertial force, Ff denotes a forward force, V denotes a vertical axis, E denotes an equilibrium axis, B denotes a body axis, and P denotes a ground-contacting point.
In FIG. 17A, the motor vehicle 1 includes the body 2 connected with the axle 4 and the wheel 5, and provided with the seat 3. When the motor vehicle 1 accelerates, the inertial force Fi acts on the body 2 and the occupant M, and further acceleration results in the body 2 and the occupant M falling backward due to the influence of the inertial force Fi. Hence, the overall center of gravity G1 must be disposed on the equilibrium axis E to prevent such falling over.
FIGS. 18A and 18B are views showing conventional states of the motor vehicle 1 and the occupant M during turning. In the figures, reference numeral 1 denotes the motor vehicle, 2 denotes the body, 3 denotes the seat as an example of loading means, 4 denotes the axle, 5 denotes the wheel, G1 denotes the overall center of gravity, G2 denotes the occupant's center of gravity, g denotes gravity, Fc denotes a centrifugal force, V denotes the vertical axis, E denotes the equilibrium axis, B denotes the body axis, S denotes a riding axis, and T denotes a tread.
In FIG. 18A, the motor vehicle 1 includes the body 2 connected with the axle 4 and the wheel 5, and provided with the seat 3. When the motor vehicle 1 turns, the centrifugal force Fc acts on the body 2 and the occupant M, and further acceleration results in the body 2 and the occupant M falling to the side due to the influence of the centrifugal force Fc. Hence, the body 2 is tilted significantly more inward than the vertical axis V to arrange a dotted line E//S inside the wheel tread on a point that intersects the ground and to arrange the overall center of gravity G1 on the equilibrium axis E, in order to prevent falling and maintain balance.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-145296